A three-dimensional (3D) scanner is a device that analyzes a real-world object or environment to collect data on its shape and appearance. The data collected is then used to generate a digital three-dimensional (3D) model. One example of a 3D scanner is a non-contact scanner that emits some light, such as infrared light, and detects reflected light from the object being scanned.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.